Rapid advancements in electronics and data networks lead to the development of communication devices such as computers which are also configured to provide content. Further advances lead to mobile communication and content-providing devices such as tablet devices and smartphones. Different types of content such as text, audio, video or combinations thereof are provided to the users via such devices. As a result of these advancements, various platforms comprising different combinations of applications, operating systems and the hardware for their execution have evolved. This in turn has resulted in the development of various proprietary and platform-agnostic content formats.